When controlling a vehicle an operator may have to comply with prescribed operating requirements. These operating requirements may include both speed limits, route selections, and time constraints for reaching a desired destination. Furthermore, the operator may consider fuel consumption, wheel wear, track or road wear, weather, traffic conditions, and other vehicle operating parameters when operating the vehicle during a trip.
It may be desirable to have a vehicle control system or method that differs from those that are currently available.